The Next Gen
by Kisa tracer
Summary: What happens when the great granddaughter of Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife 'Tifa Lockherat' meets up with the pigtail martial artist Ranma when both think that they are the best. They are put to the test when a new enemy appers. Oh and Tifa is out for revange over her dead parents. read and review oh and open to who should be with who, and due to lemons rated M
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any of the charters in this story credit goes to the owners of them...i own the OC'S

Tifa was standing in the rain. She looked up at the sign above the school. This was her first day at Hawks Academy for girls. She shrugged her shoulders and settled her bag.

Her uniform was soaked through but she didn't care. She had on black fingerless leather gloves and a black leather vest over a white blouse. She also wore a long black leather skirt and a matching pair of boots as well. The uniform called for the black and white but never said the kind of material that it should be.

Her favorite color was black. So the one thing about the school was that the uniforms matched her hair. She ran her fingers through it and tugged on the ends. Her hair hung down her back to her waist. She had put ice blue streaks through it so it looked like she had a crown of ice on.

She shook her head and took a deep and walked in to the building. The first thing she noticed was that the walls were bare and a cold dark gray. The lockers were the same color to the point that they seamed to be apart of the wall.

She followed the signs that lead her to the head mistress office and prayed that she was different than the walls. She walked slowly to the office and reflected back on why she was there.

She had been fighting at her last school. She never started them but the other boys and had all said that she had. The one fight she did start was with a girl at the detention center that the judge had sent her to.

She had done nothing to this girl yet all the same the girl pushed her to the point that she stood up and slammed her fist into the girls face. By the time that they pulled her off of the other girl she had broken her nose and jaw.

She took a deep breath and thought a little bit. What was her name ah yes it was Allison. The dumb skinny bitch shouldn't have said anything about her mother.

At the thought of her mother tears and anger welled up inside of her. That was her problem she knew it had to be. Her mother had given her up for adoption and when she was finally able to take care of her she went and got her self killed on one of her nightly jobs.

She shook her head and took another deep breath and opened the door to the headmistress office.

Great another Allison. She thought when she saw the name on the desk. Only this one was fat as a pig and twice as ugly. When she spoke Tifa knew that she was just as dumb as well. "Well if it isn't little miss Tifa Crossheart. Looks like you'll be here for a long time judging by what you did to the other boys and girls." Allison had a drawling voice that sounded like she was half under water and high like a child's. "Rule number one: under no condition are you to start a fight or harass the other girls here. Rule number two: you will attend all of the classes. Rule number three and the final rule is no stealing."

Now I want you to place your cell phone and any other electronics on my desk. They are not allowed at the school. You will be allowed one ten minuet call once a week."

Tifa stood there for a few moments. Then shook her head. "I don't have a phone or any other electronics. I've not had any money at all to get anything like that."

Allison shrugged and smiled as another girl walked into the room. "Very well. Now follow Aurora she will take you to your dorm room. Class will start first thing in the morning and dinner will be in one hour. Don't be late or you won't get to eat."

Tifa looked back at the new girl and shrugged. She took her bag and stood up. Having no cell phone or anything for that matter she left with Aurora. "What a bitch." she muttered and then looked at the girl. "My name is Tifa." she held her hand out.

Aurora shook it then blushed a little bit. "It's nice to meet you." she smiled. "And despite what Allison says the girls here are not as bad as she makes them sound. We're all here for our own problems and we take care of ourselves and help each other when we need to."

Tifa started to laugh a little bit. "Well that helps settle things. I can tell we will be fast friends and I don't say that about anybody." she smiled and looked around and then shook her head. "This place is a dread what's up with it. It looks like a run down military base."

"That's because it is. This base was the only Japanese base that was left during WWII. The mayor of the city felt that it could be used to help troubled kids like us out." Aurora quickly explained. "That's part of the reason that he hired Allison as the headmistress here. She was an ex-military personal. I think that she was in the army, maybe a chef or cook. That's why she's so big and fat." she blushed at what she had said.

Tifa laughed and patted Aurora on the back. "Now where is my room and what's the fastest way out of here?"

Aurora placed her hand over her mouth. "There are cameras all over this place. Watching and listing to everything. Though there are blind spots where we can talk." she blushed a little more.

Tifa knew that she had to learn everything about this place if she would survive here. She was sentenced to this hell hole for two years but she planed on cutting that short as soon as she could. She just smiled at Aurora and followed her to her room. "Well what a lovely little cell I have here." The room was small. The one window in the back of the room had rusted bars on the out side but other than that she had a nice view of the courtyard. Which happened to be flooded right now due to all the rain. She sighed as she tossed her bag onto the bed. There was a small dresser and a desk for school work among other things.

"I'll come by in a few to get you for dinner. " Aurora said. "Don't worry about things your time here will fly by and you'll be out of here soon." she turned to leave then paused. "Just one question did you really beat up that girl at the detention center?"

Tifa stared at her then started to laugh. "Yeah..." she said between her laughter. "I did. She pushed me to it." she shook her head. "I only fight to defend myself and others who can't. That and my families honor.". She smiled big. "Don't worry I won't start anything that I won't finish and I finish everything I start."

Aurora just shook her head and left Tifa to unpack her stuff. It took only a few minuets to get completely unpacked and when she was completely done she checked to see if any cameras were around.

"Ariel are you there?" she whispered loudly. "The coast is clear you can show yourself now."

There was a small bright flash of technicolored light in the corner of her room and a little fairy appeared. "It's about time." the fairy said in a musical voice. "I hate hiding around all these lunatics. It drives me insane." she flew over and landed on Tifa's shoulder. "How long will we be here for?"

Tifa sighed. "Not to long I hope. I should be able to get us out of here soon enough." She sighed and then took a deep breath. "I just need them to think that I'm going to behave like a good little girl and then I'll just disappear. They'll never find me."

"That and you'll be able to go see the world as well." Ariel said. "Where do you want to go first?" she started to clean her wings off a little bit. "You know you need to go to China first that's where the person who killed your dad went to."

Tifa cracked her knuckles when Ariel mentioned that. "I know but I need to train first." she stood up and looked out the window. She shook her head. "You know what we're going to stay here for awhile to train. This place looks like it will work for now at least."

Ariel took off and hovered in front of Tifa's face. "That means I I have to hide for now." She sighed. " Oh well I'll find a good place."

Tifa smiled then frowned as she looked out the window again. Her eyes went wide as she realized at what she was looking at. Instead of rain it was snowing and the lake of a courtyard was solid ice.

She spun around and ran out to the courtyard. Once there she was out of breath but ready for anything. She looked around and slowly made her way toward the center of the yard.

Ariel was floating behind her as fast as her little wings could carry her. She didn't know if she could keep up in this sudden snow storm and was very worried as to why Tifa was rushing out head first into the storm.

Tifa was confused but just felt that she needed to be here. She shook her head to get the snow flakes out of her hair. She slid to a halt in the middle of the courtyard and looked around.

She had barely thought what am I doing out her when he ground shook and she had to dive to the right to avoid being tossed in the air when the ice beneath her feet exploded. She rolled to her feet and took a fighting stance as the air cleared.

In the center of the explosion stood a woman whose skin was snow white and her hair and eyes were ice blue. She had ice blue markings up and down her arms. She floated a few inches above the hole that she had made and looked around. When she spotted Tifa she smiled a small smile. "So your the one?" she laughed a little bit. "Well if its true then prove yourself to me and I'll serve you." she raised her hand and a small dome formed around them.

Ariel stopped all of a sudden as she ran into the dome she rubbed her hands on it to clear a spot to see where Tifa had went. When she spotted the other woman facing Tifa she went white. "This can't be happening. Why would Shiver be here?" her eyes went wide when she realized what was going on.

Tifa grunted when a blast of icy wind hit her in the chest. She took a deep breath and then dove to the left as a giant icicle smashed into the ground where she once stood. She rolled to her feet and started to run toward the woman. She dogged right as another icicle came flying at her and then jumped to kick at the icy woman.

The woman smiled and laughed as she easily dogged Tifa's kick and then blocked the flowing attacks. "Come on I know you can do better than that after all you are the chosen one. Now hit me with your best shot!"

Tifa just grunted when another blast of icy wind hit her in the gut. She grimaced and then used the momentum of the wind flip her over so she could land a drop kick onto the woman's head.

The force of the kick caused the woman to fall face forward onto the ice. She barely had time to get up when a round house kick caught her squarely on the nose slamming her back onto the ice. Then she felt Tifa's wight on her gut.

Once the woman was on the ground Tifa knew that she had her. She let louse an onslaught of punches on the woman's head until she was thrown back. She rolled over and jumped up ready to return to the fight but stopped when she saw the woman holding up her hands.

"You have proven yourself and some. You are worthy to summon me anytime you need." the woman said. "My name is Shiver call on me when you need me. I will always be by your side." With that the woman disappeared in a flurry of snow.

Tifa was breathing heavily and gasped when the snow turned back to rain. She shook her head and then turned to walk back to her room to sore to even eat.

Ariel saw Tifa and went to her. "Are you ok?" When Tifa didn't answer her she floated beside her and followed her to her room. She watched as Tifa laid down on her bed and promptly fell asleep. Ariel shook her head and landed on the desk beside the bed.

It was a wonder that Tifa could even move much less still be alive after her encounter with Shiver. Not many people could stand up to an aeon. Ariel shook her head again then found a place to sleep for the night.

The next day Tifa woke up to a pounding at her door. She groaned and forced herself out of bed. She went to her door and found Aurora standing there. "Are you ok? You missed your first three classes and you weren't at dinner last night. "

Tifa shook her head and groaned again. Her muscles were sore and she had a headache. She really just wanted to go to bed and sleep the rest of the day. "No I'm sore and tired." She rolled over and covered her head.

"Did you see that crazy snow storm last night? It was like nighty degrees and raining then all of a sudden it was snowing."

Tifa moaned again and sat up. She stretched and then looked at Aurora. She didn't know how much to tell her so she kept it simple. "Yeah it was crazy and I didn't want to go out in it so I went to bed." She gave her a weak smile. "But I'm starving now and it's all most dinner time right?"

Aurora smiled and nodded. "Yep and it's pizza night about the only good thing they serve here." She held out her hand. "Want to go and get some?"

Tifa studied the hand for a moment and then took it. She stood up and followed Aurora to the cafeteria. As she walked she couldn't help but think about the fight. She smiled knowing that she was still alive.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ran into Aurora when she had stopped. When she looked around her she saw why she had stopped.

There was a group of people blocking the door. They were all dressed in black suits and ties. The first man spotted Tifa and Aurora and started towards them.

Tifa stood her ground while Aurora started to back away. When the men got to them she glared at the leader. "What do you want?"

"Shut up little girl." the man snapped. "I am Jeffery, the leader of Fat Bitches Who don't Pay Bills otherwise known as FBWDPB." he snarled. "And you little girl have something that belongs to us. Now hand over the aeon and no one will get hurt."

Tifa shook her head and have them a confused look. "I have know idea what your talking about." She slowly slid her right foot back to where she was standing sideways while looking at them. She could hear Aurora muttering under her breath but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way." Jeffrey nodded his head and the group of men started to surround them.

Glancing around at the men and checking to see where Aurora was. Tifa shifted her weight to her back foot. When the first man moved to attack she used his momentum to throw him into another man coming towards her.

She turned and caught a third man in the gut. As she turned around she saw a forth man go flying over Aurora's head.

Aurora smiled as her spells took affect and the fifth and final man was tossed up and smashed into the lunch building. She blushed and smiled at Tifa and then turned back to the fight.

Tifa smiled and turned to face Jeffery as the others turned there attention to Aurora. Knowing that they were outnumbered she took her fighting stance. The she remembered Shiver.

Praying that last night wasn't a dream she closed her eyes and whispered Shiver's name. She opened her eyes just in time to block a kick from Jeffery.

She countered with a punch and then blocked a chop. The fight went back and forth for a time each other countering the blows.

Tifa was just thinking that it was hopeless when she felt a cool refreshing breeze. She smiled and dropped down as a blast of icy wind flew over her and caught Jeffery in the chest.

Jeffery was tossed twenty feet into the air and then slammed into the ground. Tifa turned her attention toward Aurora and laughed as she found the renaming men tied up with vines. "Looks like we're going to be great friends." She took Aurora's hand. "I have a lot to tell you and I hope you can help me. But for now let's get out of here and get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aurora smiled. She held on to Tifa's hand and walked into the cafeteria while Jeffery and his men started to get up.

The cafeteria was buzzing with girls and gossip over what had happened last night and just recently. Every eye was on them as they got their food and took their seat. Tifa glared at a couple of kids and them everything went back to normal.

They ate their food in silence and then got up to leave. As they were heading toward the exit a small girl ran to catch up with them. She had bright purple eyes which clashed with her bright green hair. Her hair came down to her shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail. She followed the tow out the door and finally caught up to them.

"Please wait up." the girl called when she was a few feet away. "she came to a stop next to them. "I'm sorry about that I'm a little slow because of my hight." she smiled. "My name is Jasmine."

Aurora smiled at Jasmine and the looked at Tifa. "What can we do for you?"

Jasmine took a deep breath and the smiled. "I just want to join you is all."

"Why is that?" Tifa was a little concerned about letting a younger girl join her. "What exactly can you do?"

Jasmine frowned then. "I'm not exactly sure right now but I know I can do something good." she then shook her head. "About the only thing I can do is fight with a really big sword."

Tifa thought for a few minuets then nodded to herself. "Sure you can join us but you'll have to defend your self. We can't always protect you. Ok?"

Jasmine smiled big and followed them. "Not a problem."

The three girls were later found in Tifa's room they were trying to figure out a math problem that had been assigned in math class.

Ariel was still hidden in her little box. She was frustrated that she had to hide all the time. "Tifa if your friends are planing to travel with you after we leave they can be allowed to see me. I'm really annoyed that I have to hide all the time." she complained to her through their mental connection.

Tifa nodded to herself and then turned to the others. "Um I'm not sure how to do this but I have someone that you girls should meet. Seeing as we'll be together after we leave here."

The girls looked up at Tifa and waited for her to continue. Tifa took a deep breath and then let it out. "Girls I want you to meet Ariel."

Ariel flew out of her box and smiled at them all. "Hello how are you?" she asked as she bowed in mid air to each one.

The girls stared at the little pixy that was floating in front of them and then smiled big. They were shocked but tried to not let it show. "Um Tifa you do know that you have a fairy following you around right." Aurora said.

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Yeah Ariel has been with me for as long as I can remember. She helped me when my parents were killed and was with me through all the trouble I've been in." she looked down. "She's helping me track down the man who killed them."

The girls in the room got quite. Jasmine looked at Aurora and then nodded. "We'll help you Tifa. In fact I know a place where you can train."

Tifa looked up with a smile on her her face. "Really where?"

"A place in Japan. It's full of martial artists of different fighting styles. I think it would be the best place for you to get stronger."

Aurora looked thoughtful and then her eyes got wide. "Wait you don't mean?" When Jasmine nodded Aurora paled and whispered "Nermia, home of the NWC."

"The NWC? Who's that?" Tifa asked with a confused look.

"Only the strongest group of martial artists going after one called Ranma." Jasmine explained. "He's my older half brother on his fathers side." she nearly growled when she said that then smiled. "They don't know about me yet."

"Oh ok. Well that sounds like the place for me then. Now I only have to decide when to go." Tifa sat there for a few minutes.

Aurora smiled after a minuet. "I have a way to get out of here. I just need a week to get it all set up."

"What do you have planed." Ariel asked. The only response she got was a smile as Aurora got up and dashed out of the room.

Jasmine just shrugged when the other two looked to her. "Well its getting late. So I'm heading to bed." she got up and left the room.

Tifa looked at Ariel. "So I guess it's to Japan first then to China to find..."

"Yeah we'll find him after your training. I wonder what Aurora has planed." Ariel interrupted.

The week went by with out a problem. Tifa was found training in the courtyard between classes and after school.

Allison had tried to stop her once and ended up with a cracked rib and a broken nose when she disturbed her mediating. Once Tifa was done she apologized but still had to spend the rest of the week in detention.

She was laying on her bed when Aurora came into her room. She had a huge grin on her face. "What's up girls?" She asked once they settled down.

"It's done. We leave for Japan in three days." Aurora said. "I finally got ahold of my aunt Odette. She said that the only way to get you two out of here is to adopt you and Jasmine and sense I'm her niece that all she has to do is get my mother to give her guardianship over me then we're out of here. All the paper work will be done in two days then we leave on the third day."

Tifa smiled and laid back on her pillow. "That's good news. Now I have one other thing to take care of before we leave."

Aurora was about to ask what it was when Jasmine ran into her room. "Heads up Tifa! Allison is on her way here and she's pissed." she panted. "And she has those guys from a month ago. The FBWDPB. I think. Anyways they are heading this way now. "

"And that would be them." Tifa smiled and jumped out of bed. She ran to the door and stuck her head out. Seeing them at the end of the hallway she smiled. "Girls please wait here I have some business to take care of." and before they could stop her she ran out the door.

"Hey dumb asses I'm over here! Catch me if you can!" she yelled turned around and smacked her ass. She ran down the hall and out into the court yard. Once there she summoned Shiver.

"Shiver I have a plan to make it where those idiots stop chasing us but you have to trust me." she quickly explained the plan.

"It is as you say master. We would merge and that would get them to stop coming after us." Shiver smiled. "Since they would believe me dead." she stopped talking as the group that was casing her caught up to them.

Tifa pulled a knife that she got from the kitchen. She kept it hidden from view she turned and faced the FBWDPB. The leader stepped forward a step. "Give us the aeon you don't know how to control it."

Tifa shook her head. "I don't think so dick. I know that you will only do tests on her and I would rather kill her now than to see you sick basters have your way with her." she then muttered the merging spell that Ariel taught her and placed it on the blade. Before the others could move she stabbed Shiver in the gut missing all the vital parts.

She heard Jeffery screaming as Shivers face paled and she exploded in a flurry of snowflakes. Jeffery started to curse as he turned to the other members of the FBWDPB. "Come one we don't need to be here now. Let's go find the other aeons." the group took its leave with Allison following them.

Tifa smiled as she felt a cool breeze flow through her body. An icy feeling went up her arm and when she looked at it she found that she had a tattoo of a very naked Shiver. She looked like she was chained with her hands above her head and her legs down and close together. Her arms was on her shoulder with her legs resting on her elbow. Her waist was covered with an ice blue blanket that was see through. Tifa smiled at the tattoo and rubbed her hand over the chest of the tattoo. "Thank you Shiver. You've done a lot for me and I hope you can rest. I will call you back when we get the spell."

She walked back to her room and laid on her bed. Before either Jasmine, Aurora or Ariel could ask or say anything she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the chaters except my ocs... Tifa belongs to squaresoft and ranma belongs to the creators of him...only saying this once. Please read and review...thanks

Tifa woke up with a splitting head ache. She groaned as she looked around and found that all her bags were packed. "Ariel are you there?" She called out.

"Yeah I'm here." Ariel flew out from one of the bags. "Jasmine and Aurora packed all your bags for you. You've been out for a couple of days and they are waiting for you now. Odette is here to pick you and your friends up."

When Tifa heard that she jumped out of bed and grabbed the bags. "Well let's get going then." She held out her hand so that Ariel wouldn't have to fly to keep up. Once she was safe in her pocket, Tifa ran out the door and headed to the parking lot where the other girls were waiting.

"So this is the famous Tifa Crossheart that my niece has told me all about." A tall woman with golden blond hair said. She wore a long white dress with blue shoulder pads and a blue strip going down the center of the dress. She gave Tifa a warm smile. "I heard that you had quite the adventure a couple of days ago. I would love to hear all about it on the plane ride to Japan."

Tifa couldn't help but smile. She felt safe for the first time in years. "Thank you Miss Odette. This really means a lot to me. I will tell you everything on the ride to your home." She glanced at Jasmine and Aurora and nodded to the two.

Twenty hours and one long plane ride later Tifa and Ariel were unpacking in their new room. Ariel even had her own doll house complete with working appliances. The two had told Odette everything from the time her father was killed by his boss. To the time her mother was killed on one of her nightly jobs trying to get on her feet to take her in.

What really surprised her was when Odette took her in her arms and told her that everything would be ok. That she was safe and that she would also help her with her quest. Tifa had never felt so much love that she had cried for the first time since her mother had left her.

Shaking her head of the thoughts she laid down in her bad and turned to Ariel. "Well tomorrow I start at my new school Furinkan High. Are you sure you don't want to join me? I really could use your help."

Ariel shook her head. "No I think I'll stay here. I'm going to look for the N.W.C. for you so you can start your training after school. I'll also find some dojos for you to challenge. Remember you need to be in your top form and at your best when you face Dietrich Eckhart." (1)

Tifa nodded as she yawned. "Your right." She started to drift off to sleep. "Thanks Ariel. You've done a lot for me." She soon fell asleep.

The next day Tifa was running to school followed closely by Jasmine and Aurora. They ran into a couple of other students as they rounded a corner. They too were running late.

There was a girl with short blue hair wearing the same dress that the Jasmine and Aurora was wearing. Next to her up on the chain link fence was a black haired boy he was wearing a red Chinese style shirt with blue baggy pants and black slippers.

The boy noticed them first and he smiled as he saw that one of the three new girls was not in the school uniform like him. She was wearing a black and white outfit and from the looks of her she knew how to fight. She had on a black vest that covered a shirt with the sleeves that came down to her elbows. She had on a black skirt that came down to her knees in the front and to her ankles in the back. She had on some black steel toed boots. He saw that her hair was black and looked like she was wearing a crown of ice. It went all the way down her back and stopped just below her waist.

The boy jumped down and tapped the girl in front of him on the shoulder. "Akane we have visitors. I think they might be new students. We should help them out so the headmaster doesn't cut their hair. I'm almost positive that the girl with in the black and white would kill him if he did that and as much as I hate the guy she shouldn't have to go to jail for it."

Akane glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "Your right, just one thing, please don't get engaged to any of them we have enough problems with the others as it is." She sighed. Her first impulse was to hit him for looking at other girls. But with all the training she's been doing with her sister Kasumi she ignored that and listened to what he had to say. "Ranma, we should let them catch up so we can talk to them and find out who they are." When Akane saw that he agreed they both slowed down so that the girls could catch up.

Tifa and the girls caught up to Ranma and Akane very quickly. Tifa let Jasmine and Aurora go ahead of her so that she could study the two that they had met. "Hello." Jasmine said shyly as Tifa's eyes looked over the girl first and then shrugged. She could tell that she was a fighter. Not quite at her level but getting better.

When she looked over the boy her interest jumped. Now this was a fighter. She knew that his level of skill was at her level if not more. She glared at the boy. 'There's no way that this boy will be better than me.' She thought.

Tifa missed getting their names as she studied them. When she was introduced by Jasmine she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She blushed a little bit. "My name is Tifa, and you are?"

Akane smiled. "I'm Akane and this is Ranma." She pointed to the boy next to her. "We better get going or we'll be late." She looked at the three. "Want to join us?"

Aurora nodded. "Yes please that would be very helpful. Seeing as we don't know our way just yet."

They followed Ranma and Akane to the school only to be stopped by Ranma and the gate while Akane ran in to a mob of boys attacking her.

The girls were shocked at the sight and Tifa went to help only to be stopped by Ranma's hand on her arm. "She does this every morning. It seems that no matter what we say they won't stop trying to get a date with her." Ranma growled a little bit and then shrugged. "But that doesn't matter since they always lose." Sure enough the fight ended as soon as it started. Ranma led Tifa, Jasmine and Aurora over to her. "You did good Akane. Just need to watch your form a little more and…" He toed a guy he was standing next to. "Hold your strength back. Oh and watch your surroundings a little bit better. This guy would not have got you if you had stepped to your left a little more."

Akane took a deep breath and then nodded. "I'll keep it in mind for tomorrow. Now we are just missing one other one."

Tifa jumped a little bit and snagged a rose out of the air that was heading for her face. "Who in the hell throws roses!?" She yelled as she turned to find a wooden sword. "Who is it that interferes with my courting of the tigress Akane Tendo?"

"I'm Tifa…" She started but was interrupted by the man.

"Wait is it not proper to give my own name? Then I shall give it. I am the rising star of the kendo club known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno Age 19." He pointed his sword at Tifa. "And who are you?"

Tifa growled a little bit. "I am Tifa Crossheart master and sole survivor of the Crossheart school of martial arts."

"A gaijin goddess, Very well I shall allow you to date with me should you beat me."

"Now you know what we have to deal with every morning." Ranma stated with a shrug.

"Ranma Saotome, don't tell me you have even this one under your foul sorcery." Kuno's eyes went wide. "I SHALL SMITE THE!" He went to attack Ranma when Tifa stepped in and placed her right foot in his chin. She sent him flying up to the roof of the school building.

Tifa huffed in annoyance. "HOW DARE HE IGNORE ME!?" She puffed and walked into the school with Aurora and Jasmine following her.

A few minutes later Ranma and Akane were sitting in their class when the teacher announced that there were some new students. Their teacher turned and introduced the three. "Please welcome, Tifa Crossheart, Aurora and Jasmine Swan." The three girls bowed and went to take their seats.

Tifa had set behind Ranma with Jasmine to her right behind Akane and Aurora to her left behind a student named Ukyo. Tifa thought that this day would be normal as the class seamed normal enough.

The day went by quickly and Tifa led Aurora and Jasmine up to the roof of the school for lunch. They sat down and started to eat while talking about the people they had met when Ariel flew in to join them. "I've got the info that we have been looking for."

"So you know who the N.W.C. is?" Tifa asked as Ariel nodded.

"There are eight in total. I'll read the list as weakest to strongest so you know where you need to start. It's as follows; Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno,"

"You mean to tell us that he has a sister." Jasmine interrupted her. "The same guy that attacked you this morning."

Ariel only nodded and continued her list. "Moose, Shampoo,"

Aurora spoke up. "How can hair product be more dangerous than the Kuno siblings?"

"They are Amazon warriors from China." Ariel said. "Now can I finish my list please?" When the three girls nodded she continued. "Ukyo Kuonji, Akane Tendo," She glared at Tifa when she started to interrupt and the continued with the list. "Ryoga Hibiki, Happosai, Cologne, and the most dangerous of them all is one Ranma Saotome 'male' and Ranma Saotome 'female' don't ask cause I don't know." She looked at the girls. "Tifa you were about to say something."

Tifa nodded. "It's just we met with Akane and Ranma already." She smiled a little bit. "They seem really nice and they helped us out in finding the school." She looked at the other girls. "He's the leader." She then started to think. _"Well then I know what I have to do then." _She stood up and ran into the school. Not listing to the other girls calling out for her to stop.

Tifa found Ranma sitting by a giant tree. He was eating with Akane and Ukyo. She kicked up a rock and caught it in her hand. Then she threw it straight at Ranma's head. When she saw Ranma doge it she yelled out. "RANMA SATOME, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT." She smiled when she saw him look at her. "That is if your man enough to fight to me." Tifa had employed this act to get any man to fight her and her smile got bigger as Ranma stood up and walked over to her.

"So you challenge me then you insult me. I was hoping that we could be friends." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't fight girls." He started to turn away when Tifa threw a punch at him. He ducked back to doge it.

"So you are a coward then and here I thought that you claimed to be the best." She shook her head "Guess I was wrong." She stopped her attacks and then turned away. "Sorry about the insult." She started to walk away. "Well he is such a little girl." She muttered loud enough for him to hear her.

next time. Tifa Vs Ranma and Tifa and co find out Ranmas curse...I want you to review- please and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own any chaters but my oc's the others belong to their respective creators. Now i got a review asking how Akane was stronger than Moose and Shampoo. Well its smiple realy. After the event with saffron and the faild weading Akane started to change and then train with Ranma. After a few years of training she has been able to surpass the two. Well i hope that clears that up. anyways read and review please any ways to make it better please let me know and any ideas you have that you think should be worked into this please let me know. Thanks and enjoy this fan fic of mine.

"So you are a coward then and here I thought that you claimed to be the best." She shook her head "Guess I was wrong." She stopped her attacks and then turned away. "Sorry about the insult." She started to walk away. "Well he is such a little girl." She muttered loud enough for him to hear her.

She barely had time to duck the punch that was heading right at her head. She rolled out of the way and took up a fighting stance facing Ranma. "So you do know how to fight." She smirked. "Well let's see what you've got." She motioned for Ranma to make the next move. She dogged the next punch only to have Ranma's foot connect with her shoulder as she tried to dance out of the way. Grunting in pain she threw a counter strike that connected with Ranma's stomach. She was shocked to see that Ranma shrugged off the blow as if it was nothing.

Ranma could tell that Tifa was getting angry he wanted to end this without hurting her but also showing her that he shouldn't be messed with. Thinking for a little bit he decided to let her run out of energy and just wears herself out. With that in mind he started to let her do all the offence just like he had done with Akane when they had first met.

Tifa keep throwing her combination of kicks and punches trying to hit Ranma. She was getting angrier by the second as she couldn't lad a single punch. He was toying with her and she knew it but this is what she wanted. To face off with someone better than her to get stronger. She just wished he wouldn't toy with her so much. She briefly considered using Shiver but thought better of it, not wanting to hurt the other students or reveal that Shiver was still alive.

After a while she stopped to catch her breath. "You…are….good…"she gasped. "Still don't count me out yet." She smiled and launched one last attack with all her strength and speed.

Ranma merely dogged and smiled as he felt her power level in that final attack. _"She has the same strength as I do just not the speed. With the right kind of training she would be just as good as I am." _He laughed to himself a little bit and reached out to tap her on her head. 'Again just like his first fight with Akane.' "You lose, but I have to admit you are good. Just need to work on your speed. You and Akane are at the same level." He thought for a moment. "Tell you what come by the Tendo dojo and I'll talk to you there ok."

Tifa was shocked. How could she lose so easily? She shook her head and then nodded at what Ranma said. She stood up and slowly made her way to the girls' bathroom. She didn't realize that Akane and the other girls of her group had followed her.

Tifa sat down and just stared at the floor. She was really never one to cry but she felt lost. This was the first fight that she had lost. She couldn't understand it. And what made it worse was the fact that Ranma had taken it as a training excise and told her that she needed to work on her speed. She shook her head as Akane came in and sat next to her as Tifa continued to stare at the floor.

After a minuet Akane placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder. "I've never seen anyone who has done as well as you did in your first fight with Ranma. You are most defiantly on his level with a little bit of training." She smiled a little once Tifa looked at her. "I've never told anybody this but that's how Ranma beat me the first time we met. Only thing is I didn't even hit him once." When she saw that Tifa was perking up she smiled more. "Tell you what. I'll take you and your friends out for ice cream after school and then lead you to my home where you and Ranma can talk. We can get to know more about each other."

Tifa smiled big then. "That sounds like fun." She felt Ariel lad on her shoulder when Akane looked the other way. "Um before we go back to class I have a question for you." She waited till Akane nodded. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Akane nodded wondering what it was that Tifa had wanted to tell her. "Sure you can. I won't tell anybody." She watched as Tifa got up and looked around the room checking all the stalls then she sat back down.

She placed her hand next to her shoulder and then held it out as if something was on it. "Akane I want you to meet Ariel. She's my guardian and has been with me since before I can remember."

Akane's eyes widened as Ariel made her appearance in Tifa's palm. She stood and waved at her. "It's always good to meet a new friend of Tifa's. I really do hate hiding all the time." Akane just nodded at what the little girl just said.

After she got control of herself Akane smiled. "Wow you're so cute." She nearly yelled. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I knew I would like her for some reason." Ariel said. "Well I got to go you girls should get back to class as the bell is about to ring."

The two girls jumped up and ran out the door. They knocked over Jasmine and Aurora and paused to help them up. They made it to their class as the bell rang.

The rest of the day went without a problem. As the final bell rang Tifa was staring at Ranma. She was very interested in him. He wasn't her type so she didn't want him as a boyfriend and that made Akane like her all the more. Tifa shook her head and got her stuff ready to go home.

Aurora and Jasmine smiled as they waited with Akane for Tifa. They were talking about Ranma and how they thought he would train Tifa when he started to. They broke off when Tifa joined them.

An hour later they were sitting in an Ice cream store eating Sundays. They were laughing about school things when a girl walked in. She had red hair in a pig-tail. She had bright blue eyes and wore a red Chinese shirt and blue pants with shoes that were like slippers. She walked up to the counter and started to flirt with the guy behind the counter. By playing the cute little girl she got three free scoops with cherries, nuts and chocolate. She smiled at the man causing him to get a massive nosebleed and then went to sit down.

Akane missed the whole seen but saw her as she went to sit down. Not wanting to give a way Ranma's secret she called out her co name. "Ranko come join us. I want you to meet my new friends."

Ranko froze when she saw Tifa and then smiled. "Sure Akane." She walked over to them and sat down next to Tifa. She nodded to each one as they were introduced to her. After greeting the others she turned to Akane. "You haven't told them then."

Akane nodded. "Of course not, it's not my place to tell anyone." She answered keeping it secret.

Tifa looked at the other two then back to Ranma. She had caught what had gone on between them but passed it off as something that if she needed to know then they would tell her.

"Thanks Akane." Ranko nodded to her. "Anyways there is this new club in town I think we should all go this weekend. What do you girls think?"

Aurora and Jasmine both nodded. "It sounds like fun." Jasmine said.

"Yeah it really does, I'm in." Aurora looked at Tifa who nodded at the time since she had ice cream in her mouth.

Akane looked at Ranko. "You mean like a date?" She asked forgetting who she was with. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of going out with Ranma. When she looked up she saw that the other girls were staring at her. "What?" Then she remembered what she had said.

"Wait, aren't you with Ranma?" Jasmine asked. "I thought the two of you were supposed to be getting married."

Tifa seeing how Akane and Ranko were getting nervous, she interrupted. "Well I'm done here so I want to go and meet Ranma to see what he has to say since he beat me in the fight." She stood up and looked at Jasmine and Aurora. "Will you let mom know that I'll be home a little late please?"

Akane stood up as the other two nodded. "Ranko, if you see Ranma let him know that we are on our way home and to meet us there."

Ranko nodded and smiled. "Yeah I'll let him know." She watched as the other girls left. Thinking for a moment she then nodded to herself and then left.

An hour later Tifa found herself in the Tendo Dojo with Akane. While she was waiting for Ranma to show up, she was stretching. Akane had told her that it would take a few minutes for Ranma to get there as he normally got into a fight with someone or another. So they spent the time waiting for him warming up and doing some light sparing. When Ranma finally showed up he was soaked through with hot water. He had a tea kettle full of hot water with him as well as a glass of cold water.

"Tifa right?" He asked her when she nodded he continued. "Sorry it took so long but I had some thinking to do and well I wanted to explain something to you before I take you on as a student. That is if you want me to train you." He smiled at Akane briefly. "The more I thought about it I felt that in order for my one other student to get any better she needed someone to compete against that's on her level that also wants to get better, a rival so to speak." He watched as Tifa and Akane was paying close attention to what he was saying. "Now Tifa you meet my other student." He pointed to Akane. "I want you two to push each other to your limits and beyond, as well as encouraging each other to be the best." He then looked at Tifa. "Now before you agree to be my student I must show you something so that you don't freak out."

Tifa nodded and then watched as Ranma then poured the glass of water on his head. She was amazed as Ranma shrank a few inches and her hair changed from jet black to a fiery red. Her body got more curves and her chest grew out to rival her own. She stood there gaping like a fish out of water for a few minutes.

When Ranma explained about the curse that he had gotten she smiled. "Sorry about this."

"No reason to be sorry. It's a curse not your fault. And why would you think that this would bother me? Hell I've seen magic before and curse before but one that is activated by water and is this long lasting well that's a new one. Um do you…?"

Ranma interrupted. "Before you ask, yes I'm a full female. I do have that time of month and I can have children. I read up on the curse and if I were to get pregnant then the curse would lock until the baby is born." He huffed. "But the only way that would happen is if I was raped and that won't ever happen so I don't have to worry about it." He smiled. "I'm glad that you're not freaked out by this."

Tifa smiled and put her hands behind her back. "No problem, listen its simple. Everybody has secrets." She thought for a moment then shook her head. "Since you showed me yours I can at least show you one of mine." She held her hand out and Ariel appeared. "This is my guardian fairy Ariel. She has been with me sense before I can remember. She's helped me get this far."

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Ranma Saotome. I would like to thank you for teaching Tifa on how to get stronger." Ariel bowed to him.

Ranma went a deep red. "Please it's just Ranma." He waved it off. "I'm always willing to help those in need."

Tifa shrugged and nodded as Ariel flew out of her hand and landed on a shelf next to a pic of the Tendo girl's mother.

Ranma shook his head. "Well shall we get started then?"

Both Akane and Tifa nodded and started to pay attention to their teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own the chaters in this story other than the oc's please read and review. thanks enjoy.

Tifa woke up very sore. She had been training under Ranma for a little over a week now. She had been using muscles that she didn't know she had and from her sparing sessions with Akane and Ranma she had bruises on her bruises. She sighed and got ready for school. She knew it would be the same thing every morning, ever since Kuno added her to the list if of _'if you want to date Tifa you must beat Tifa' _She had gotten so sick of fighting the guys first thing in the morning that she started to show up a little late each day but that didn't seem to stop them.

She knew that Akane felt the same way so she had come up with something that she hoped would help. One of the things that Akane and her had started to do was synchronized fighting with each other and music since they were both attacked first thing in the morning. Somehow Aurora and Jasmine wasn't included in this morning ritual.

She picked up her iPod and smiled. The song she had downloaded was one that she hoped would get the point across. She had gotten mine speakers so that the entire school would hear the song she would play while she and Akane beat the living hell out of the hoard of sex crazed males at the school again.

Once she was ready she went down stairs and joined her adoptive sister and cousin for breakfast.

Ten minutes later at Furinkan High.

"Are you ready Akane?" Tifa asked as she set up her iPod and speakers. "I hope this song give the guys the hint that we don't want them."

Akane nodded. "I still haven't heard the song yet but I trust you."

Both girls walked out to the entrance after Tifa had pressed the play button. Then the boys came charging when they saw the two ready to fight.

_(Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right)_

Tifa and Akane took off running towards the charging boys. They both pulled back and slammed their fist into the face of one boy.

(I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite)

They both ducked under a baseball bat and caught the one who swung it with a massive uppercut that sent him flying to the roof of the school. Twisting apart for a moment they caught a fencer in the chest with a roundhouse kick sending him flying through the crowd into the school wall.

_(But it always seems to bite me in the –)_

Both girls were back to back staring at the crowd as two Sumo Wrestlers charged at both of them one coming from the front and the other from the back. They both were going full steam and at the last second both girls jumper straight up into the air avoiding the Sumo Wrestlers causing them to run into each other and taking themselves out of the fight.__

(Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not)

They smashed two cell phones and threw the two boys into a tree with a kick to their shins and a palm strike to their chest.

_(You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!)_

They dodged a couple of golf clubs and kicked up disarming the boys. Catching the clubs they both yelled "FORE!" and swung the clubs sending the two through a window. Fortunately for the two it was their class room they landed in.

_(Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!)_

A couple of Martial Artist grabbed their hips. They took ahold of their wrists and twisted them. Then turning around they smashed their fists into the faces of the boys that had grabbed them.

_(Take a hint, take a hint)_

They turned to face a couple of bartenders.

_(No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint)_

They took their drinks and dumped it over the boys heads and then shoved some mints into their mouths followed by a quick reverse round house kick sending them crashing into the gate.

_(Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….)_

They dodged some tennis balls being sent their way. They used two track runners to take the blow of the balls and then threw them at the tennis players causing them to knock each other out.

_(I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop)_

They both yelled out "STOP" allowing them to catch their breath for a moment.

_(And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!)_

They smiled as Kuno came running towards them. The ducked under his jab with his wooden training sword and gave him an upper cut with their feet seeding him flying into the swimming pool.

_(Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!)_

They slipped out of some skateboarders hands and kicked them in the face.

_(Take a hint, take a hint)_

Both girls shook their hips dodging some soccor balls.

As the last two came at them they kicked them back at the boys that had thrown them. They hit them in the face with a force that threw them into the trees.

_(No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint)_

The girls started to throw more mints in the faces of a group of football players causing them to run into each other and knocking them out of the fight.

_(Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….)_

They took a moment to catch their breath before a couple of heavy weight boxers came at them. They side stepped and gave them a back handed fist to their jaws knocking them out with one hit.__

(What about "no" don't you get)

Tifa and Akane yelled out "NO!" at the group.

_(So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested)_

They looked at the rest of the boys as they took each other's hands. They smiled and started to run straight into the group. They closed lined two boys before letting go of each other's hands and grabbing two other boys and slamming them into each other.

_(It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone)_

They closed their eyes briefly and then opened them up as they punched two boys coming up behind them.

_(One.  
Get your hands off my—)_

They flipped off the boys causing them to see red and charge at them.

_(Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—)_

They pulled back and punched the closest boys in the face.

_(Three.  
Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!)_

They ducked under a couple of two by fours and gave the two boys a palm strike sending them through the wall.

_(Take a hint, take a hint)_

They took a deep breath and then continued to fight off the rest of the boys that were starting to come at them in a bigger group than two at a time. They turned to each other and grabbed each other by their wrists. They started to spin swinging each other around allowing them to kick the incoming boys in the face.

_(I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint)_

Kuno had gotten out of the pool and came running at them. He was the last one standing. He smiled as he started a series of fast thrusts at Tifa and Akane. The two girls just danced in and out of the strikes and finely ended it with an upper cut that broke Kuno's jaw in three separate places.

_(Tifa, Akane: Take a hint, take a hint)_

Tifa and Akane took a deep breath and finished the song. "Take a Hint, WE DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOU!" they screamed at the boys. They then turned around and walked into the school going to their class.

Ranma just laughed as he walked through the battle field. "Remind me to never get on their bad sides." He said to himself as he went to class.

Nabiki had a big grin on her face as she was collecting her winnings. She had bet that the two of the girls would take them all out in five minutes. And they had just made it with five seconds to spear. "Good job sis." She said as she got all the money together. "They deserve a reward." She thought for a moment and then nodded to herself. She found Ranma and handed him some of the money telling him to use it for the club that they would be going to tonight. "They girls earned it have a good night. I'll make sure the other fiancés won't find out where you and Akane went ok."

Ranma just shook his head. He was too shocked as to what Nabiki was doing for them. "Um thanks." Was all he had to say.

The rest of the school day was quite, seeing as most of the male student body was in the nurse's office or at the hospital. The girls ate lunch with Ranma and wondered how long of a line there would be at the club that night. After today's victory they wanted to go and relax and have a good time. They needed it.

At the Tendo Dojo

"Ok Akane, Tifa. You girls did great this morning so I want to teach you one of my moves. I think that you're both ready for it." He smiled as he led them outside.

There was a fire burning near the Koi pond. "I had to learn this move so I could unlock my curse form when the old hag had it locked with the cat's tongue pressure point." He explained to Tifa. "I feel that both you and Akane are ready for this.

"You really think so Ranma." Akane asked. "You think I'm ready." She jumped for joy when he nodded. "Oh thank you, thank you. I won't let you down. I know that I can do it." She hugged her fiancé briefly and then jumped back blushing madly.

Ranma was as red as his shirt and he smiled. "You're welcome." He walked over to the fire.

"What is the move called?" Tifa asked.

"It's called the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire'. The only way you can do this move is if you can snatch the Chestnuts from the fire without getting burned." He laughed. "At least that was what I was told but I found a different way to master it. I did it by snatching Piranhas out of a fish tank." He looked at his two students. "So now you know what I have in store for you two but this training starts in a while. This is what you'll be able to do once you're done with the training. Now go and get cleaned up. We're heading to the club in a couple of hours."

Tifa nodded. "Yeah I'll be back in about an hour in a half. Got to let Miss Swan know where we will be tonight. That and I have to shower. Ill also get Aurora and Jasmine ready to go." She waved to Akane and Ranma. See you soon." She then left them to get ready as well.

**AN: **the song is **Take A Hint by Victorius**

heres a link to the song watch?v=i8uHkNaI-S4 enjoy the full song. I thought that it would fit with Akane at least in the first couple of episodes of season one. And the same could be said for male Ranma with all the girls chaseing after him. It took me a while to come up with the fight sean to go with the song hope you like it please tell me what you think REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait...had writers block. This chapter was shoter than the rest but i promise that the next one will be longer...again i dont own the charters but the OC please read and review...**

Two hours later, Tifa, Aurora and Jasmine were waiting outside the Tendo Residents. Tifa was dressed in her traditional colors black and white with a dash of ice blue. The skirt that she was wearing went down to her ankles and was split on both sides up to her thighs so that she had freedom to move. She had on a white sleeveless blouse that left her stomach bare. Over that was a black jacket that covered her arms to her elbows. It only helped show off her chest. She had one some black slippers to cover her feet. Her outfit had the outline of an ice blue dragon. Her hair was put up in a high pony tail which gave the illusion of an ice blue crown on her head.

Aurora was dressed in a pink body fitting dress that went down to her ankles as well. She had on pink slippers that matched the dress. It had a split on the right side allowing her freedom to dance and walk without tripping. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a lose pony tail kept together by a red bow.

Jasmine was wearing a pair of sky blue Egyptian pants that clinched at her waist then at her ankles. They had purple trimmings. She had on a matching top that was long sleeved yet left her belly exposed. She had on a purple hair band keeping her hair out of her face. Her outfit shimmered in the sunset. Her long black hair was done in a braid that hangs down to the middle of her back. She wore black slippers.

They didn't have long to wait as Akane and Ranma came out the door. Akane had on a golden form fitting Chinese style dress. It was sleeveless and had slits down the sides allowing freedom of movement. She wore some metal bracelets and had on some black shoes. She had on a white scarf around her waist acting as a belt.

Ranma was wearing a sleeveless red Chinese style shirt and black pants. He had on a white scarf as a belt. He too wore some metal bracelets. He had on his black slippers and his hair was done in its usual pigtail. "Hey girls, Glad you could make it." He looked the three girls over. "Where is Ariel? She was invited as well."

Tifa frowned. "She didn't know. Let me get her." Tifa looked off to the side for a moment.

Aurora smiled. "Tifa and Ariel have a mental link so they can talk with each other over great distances." She watched Tifa and then turned to Akane. "That's a beautiful dress. It really suits you."

Akane blushed and smiled. "Thank you. Your dress is beautiful as well." The group made small talk while they waited for Tifa.

"She said that she will meet us there." Tifa smiled. "She wants to clean up and get dressed." Tifa looked at Akane. "Aurora is right your dress is beautiful. You and Ranma make a cute couple." She laughed as both Ranma and Akane started to blush a deep red. "Come on let's get going." She waited for Ranma and Akane lead the way to the club.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves at the back of a very long line to get into the club. Ranma was pacing back and forth waiting to get to the front of the line. They could hear the music that was being played in the club while outside. He was getting really board waiting to get in and wishing that he could get into a fight and when Ranma wishes something like that it usually happens. This time it happened in the form of Happosai, who happened to be running by with his usual bag of panties and being chased by a horde of woman. He smiled big "I'll be right back." He said to the other girls and jumped to the roof.

"Why now?" Akane muttered. "Why does something always have to ruin our date?" She said with a little more force. She snarled and before she could move Ranma had jumped in front of Happosai getting ready for a fight.

"Ok you old freak." Ranma said. He cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. "This stops now."

"Ranma my boy, come to join the fun." Happosai said. He gave an evil grin. He spun his pipe around took a stance. "Got any new moves, I'm getting sick of the same old moves that you have. I've got news for you; I've come up with counters for all your moves."

Ranma just smiled. "Well freak you'll just have to fight me to find out." He waited for a moment then charged at the old man. When he was close enough he threw a punch and followed it with a round hose kick that caught Happosai when he dodged the punch. He laughed as Happosai's bag of 'goodies' went flying back to the horde of woman. "Looks like you lost your treasure old man."

"RANNN-MAAAA!" Happosai yelled. His battle aura sprang up. "You will pay for that." He glared at Ranma.

Tifa was shocked to say the least. "Wow that's a big battle aura. Can Ranma handle him?" She asked turning to Akane.

Akane just smiled. "Yeah he can. He's just toying with him for now. I think he'll be done by the time we get to the front of the line."

Aurora and Jasmine nodded as Tifa turned back to the fight. She watched as Ranma and Happosai block and counter each other's punches and kicks. The fight seamed to go on for hours but only took a few minutes as she watched Ranma taunt the old man causing him to get madder. She followed his movements and realized that he was leading Happosai in a circle…wait that's a spiral. "Akane what's Ranma….."

"Hiryü Shöten Ha!" Ranma yelled out and punched straight up. The resulting blast sent Happosai flying. "And that takes care of that." He dusted himself off and jumped off the roof landing next to Tifa and Akane.

"That was amazing." Tifa said. "I have got to learn that move." She smiled big.

Ranma shrugged and smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well that's a little ways off." He turned and led them into the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**as usual i do not own th charters but my own oc...i would also like to mention that I dont own the songs that I use in this story. They are songs that I tought would work well in this story and so far the two that I have used do really well...Anyways thanks for reading this far please read and review.**

The music was loud as the five of them walked into the club. Tifa felt like losing herself in the music and crowd on the dance floor. The group agreed to split up for a little bit but meet at a table in the back for drinks in an hour so Tifa found herself dancing with Jasmine.

_'Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor I like to move it, come and give me some more Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat'_

Tifa's hips swayed to the beat of the music in sync with Jasmine's. They had started to draw a small crowd. The people watching them started to spread out giving them some space.

_'Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)'_

The two girls spun around each other not missing a beat as they stared into each other's eyes.

_'Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground'_

The space that the group had given them got wider and a spot light hit the couple. Akane and Ranma watched on as the two danced. It seemed that Tifa and Jasmine was reading each other's minds.

_'Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound OH, oh, stop, this beat is killing me(Everybody in the club)Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground'_

Tifa placed her hands on Jasmines shoulder and flipped over her as Jasmine dropped down into the splits. They duo had got the attention of everybody at the club. This included a blue haired girl who was getting mad that Ranma would be with someone other than her.

_'Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, a hit's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside'_

Tifa and Jasmine again spun around each other kicking out. They then spun around in place and went down to the ground. When they came back up it was like a light had light up from below them making it seem as if they were dancing on air.

_'Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)'_

Jasmine started to flirt with Tifa by rubbing her body against hers when they got close enough. Tifa took the hint and smiled as she started to return the favor causing Jasmine to smile as well.

_'Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor OH, oh, I'm infected by the sound OH, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor (Everybody in the club) Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound OH, oh, stop, this beat is killing me (Everybody in the club) Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground'_

The group that was watching them started to dance as well. They tried to mimic the complicated moves that Tifa and Jasmine were doing. So far the only two that could match them was Akane and Ranma who soon joined them in the middle of the group.

_'Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate, push it to the top Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid'_

The dance that Tifa and Jasmine were doing started to get a little racy. Akane thought as she mimicked them with Ranma. She started to blush as she felt her body reacting to where Ranma's body was touching hers. When she found out that it was the same for Ranma she blushed even more but continued to do what she was doing. It was like the music had her in its grasp and wasn't letting her go.

_'Now guess who's back with a brand new track? They got everybody in the club going mad So everybody in the back Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby Let me see you wreck that thang Now drop it down low, low Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo'_

Both Tifa and Jasmine started to shake their hips in a more provocative way. This caused most of the men in the club to get massive nose bleeds. The two dropped to the floor as low as they would go and some of the other men fainted at the sight. They jumped up and started to spin around each other.

_'Everybody in the club(Evacuate the dance floor)Everybody in the club (I'm infected by the sound)Everybody in the club(Stop, this beat is killing me)Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me(Everybody in the club)Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground'_

Both Tifa and Jasmine ended the song panting heavily with their bodies pressed against each other. The smiled big and then turned to the crowed and bowed with Ranma and Akane. They were both panting heavily as they made their way to their boot where Aurora was waiting for them.

"Where did you girls learn to dance like that?" Akane asked. "That was amazing." She commented them.

Tifa blushed and then looked at Jasmine. She knew she felt something there with the girl but wasn't sure. Jasmine had shrugged and smiled. "It just came to us." Was all that she would say?

Aurora smiled at the group as she ordered the drinks for them. She really wasn't much of a dancer but she did enjoy the music. As she was sitting there Ariel had shown up and was dancing to the music on the table in the booth.

They sat down and talked a little bit as they drank and listened to the music in the background. Tifa kept looking out at the dance floor. She had an odd feeling that she was being watched by someone. She shrugged it off and kept talking to her friends. The group didn't realize that they were being watched by a purple haired girl who was seething mad at Ranma.

Tifa was wondering what it was she had felt on the dance floor when she was dancing with Jasmine. She felt…well she couldn't describe it. But she was hoping that Jasmine was feeling the same way about her. She watched Jasmine take a drink and then offered her hand when she was done. "Care for another dance?" She smiled.

Jasmine took the hand with a smile. "I would love to." She said. She was deeply in love with Tifa and had been since she the first time she had laid eyes on her. She fell head over heels when she had watched Tifa head into the fight with Shiver. She knew that Tifa was the one for her but she didn't know how to tell Tifa how she felt. She just prayed that Tifa felt the same way about her.

After about two hours of drinking and dancing they decided to head home. As soon as they were outside Ranma had grabbed Akane and Aurora and jumped to the right as Tifa grabbed Jasmine and jumped to the left. Where they had been standing moments before was two maces. They one who threw them was standing on the roof of a house.

Tifa stared at the girl. She stopped Ranma from jumping up to fight. "You got to fight Happosai. Do you mind if I take this fight? I want to prove to you that I have been paying attention to your teachings." She smiled when Ranma nodded. "Besides she attacked me first which is the worst thing you can do."

Tifa jumped up to the roof and faced off with the new girl. "Who are you?" She growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the chaters except my oc please read and review**

Tifa jumped up to the roof and faced off with the new girl. "Who are you?" She growled.

"You I kill." The girl said. She then threw one of her maces at Tifa and charged at her following Tifa into the air when Tifa had dodged.

_Looking, Invincible Tonight. I'm Alive, Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'm a take You For A Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

Tifa blocked the first thrust of the mace and then used the second one to toss her up into the air. She grabbed a kick that was sent her way and spun around throwing the girl that had attacked her toward the ground.

_Believe Me, You Never Met Another Like Me. Bet You've Never Seen The Things That I've Seen. Bottled Up Inside, This Time I'm Taking Back My Life_

The girl landed next to the mace that was thrown and picked it up as Tifa landed a few feet away from her. The girl growled. "You no take Ranma from me." She then charged at her swing her maces as fast as she could.

_I'm Rising Up, I've Had Enough._

Tifa dodged each thrust and then dropped down with a leg sweep. She rolled back as the girl jumped and threw both maces down. "THAT'S IT IVE HAD IT!" Tifa screamed. She jumped back as she dodged another thrust and she countered with a palm strike which sent the girl sliding five feet away. She smiled a little bit at the look the girl gave her and took a fighting stance.

_I'm Feeling Invincible Tonight I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes.  
This Time, I'm a Take You for a Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

Tifa cracked her knuckles and then charged. She felt the thrill of the fight and the rush of adrlirand. She threw a punch and then followed up with a round house kick. She kept up her attack keeping the girl on her toes and on the defensive.

_Looking Invincible Tonight. I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'ma Take You For A Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

Tifa kicked straight up and caught the girl's maces sending them flying. The girl huffed and then started counter attacking causing a shift in the battle. Now Tifa was on the defense.

_I'll Break You, A Hundred Diffrent Way. And I'll Make You Remember My Face. Thought That I Would Let You Leave. I'ts Hard To Stop To Stop What You Cant See._

Tifa dodged and blocked two kicks and jumped back. She needed some room to think for a moment. She was reminded of her fight with Shiver. She smiled as she thought about Shiver. "I think it's about time I ended this."

_I'm Rising Up, I've Had Enough._

Tifa smiled as she started to focus on calling Shiver out. She jumped up when the girl threw a mace at her. She continued to focus on calling Shiver though she knew it would take longer as she had to also worry about dodging the attacks.

_I'm Feeling Invincible Tonight I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'ma Take You For A Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

__Ranma watched on. "Um Do any of you know what she is doing?" He turned to Aurora and Jasmine.

Aurora shrugged. "Not a clue." She looked at Jasmine who smiled.

"I think shes going to summon Shiver." She watched her love fight and thought to herself '_please be careful love.'_

_ Looking Invincible Tonight. I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'ma Take You For A Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

Tifa had gotten half way through the summoning. Now all she needed to do was get this girl in the right spot so she could finish it. She landed on the street in front of the group and the girl landed a few yards away.

_Looking Invincible Tonight. I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'ma Take You For A Ride. I'm Invincible._

"What's a summon?" Akane asked.

"It's best if you just sit back and watch." Jasmine said. "Oh and this fight is over once she summons Shiver." Jasmine smiled then yelled to Tifa. "You can do this Tifa!"

_Now No One Needs You. When You Can't Escape Me. Now I Will Break You Down. (Invincible)_

Tifa smiled to herself. She knew that she could win. She muttered a few words that completed the summoning and then thrust her arm forward.

_Looking Invincible Tonight I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'ma Take you For A Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

The girl looked confused and her eyes widened as she saw the sheer power gather in Tifa's hands. She knew that she was in trouble if Tifa got the move off. She charged at her hoping that she could get there in time.

Tifa then lifted her hand up and then slashed it down. She smiled as three giant icicles crashed into the ground forcing the girl to stop in her tracks. Tifa's smile got bigger as she watched Shiver rise up into the icicles.

_Looking Invincible Tonight. I'm Alive. Take A Look Into My Eyes. This Time, I'ma Take You For A Ride. I'm Invincible Tonight._

"DIAMOND DUST!" Tifa yelled. Shiver brought her hand up and an Icy wind flew from it covering the other girl in ice. Once she was covered from head to toe Shiver turned her palm over.__

(Invincible)  
(Invincible)  
(Invincible)

Shiver snapped her fingers causing the ice to explode from the girl's body. It didn't cut the girl but the force of the blast knocked her unconscious and sent her flying into a nearby then turned toward Tifa and smiled. "Now that was fun." She smiled and then despaired in a flurry of snowflakes.

Tifa gasped as her arm started to glow an icy blue where the tattoo was on her arm. Then she smiled and looked back to Ranma. She smiled big as Jasmine jumped onto her and hugged her close.

"That was brilliant Tifa. You did a wonderful job." Jasmine said with a huge grin on her face. She hugged Tifa close as Ranma and Akane came over to them.

"Now that was some power." Ranma smiled. "I difently want to learn how to do that."

Akane smiled. "Wow you really did a number on Shampoo." She laughed a little bit. "To bad her great grandma didn't see that. You would have become a sister to the Amazon tribe by now."

Jasmine let Tifa go and let Aurora hug her as well. Ariel landed on Tifa's shoulder. "I would love to teach you Ranma but unfortentunly it's not something that can be taught." Tifa said. "From what I understand is that summons chose the ones who can summon them. They decide this by a number of things."

Ariel took over here. She sat down on Tifa's shoulder and then looked at the group. "The person that they chose has to prove them self in a fight and they have to have the ability to summon. As for that there is only one summoner ever. When that summoner dies then another is chosen." Ariel said as she looked over all of them.

Ranma thought for a minute. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to find a way to counter that then." He smiled. "After all I am the best there is."

Akane rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well let's get out of here before Shampoo wakes up. We don't want her to give you the kiss of death."

Jasmines eyes got wide. "What do you mean?" She looked at Akane with fear in her eyes. "You mean that Shampoo kill Tifa with a kiss?"

Akane shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. What it is is well she kisses you on the cheek and then follows you to the ends of the earth to kill you at any cost." She glared at Shampoo. "There are only two ways out of it. One is to get killed and the other is to kill her."

"Oh but there is one other way." A voice said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standered disclaimer I do not own the charters in this story its just a fan fic and I only own the OC'S read and review**

"Oh but there is one other way." A voice said.

"Hey it's the old ghoul." Ranma said then grunted in pain when she smacked him on the head with her staff.

"That's elder son in law." The old lady said. She then turned to Tifa, Aurora and Jasmine. "The other way is if you're accepted into the tribe as an honorary sister to the clan."

"And how do I do that exactly?" Tifa said. She was stunned by the power that was coming from her.

"Well you have to have an official fight in front of one of the elders for the right to be named a sister of the tribe." She smiled. "My name is Cologne but everybody calls me great-grandma."

Tifa nodded and thought for a little bit. "If I were to join does that mean that I would have to follow your laws and stuff like that?"

Cologne shook her head. "You would have to follow only those that require honor. The rules that wouldn't apply would be the kiss of death and marriage. There are other laws that would apply but we can go over them at a later time if you win your match." She smiled a sly smile. "I'll make sure that the kiss of death doesn't apply when you lose."

Tifa growled. "I won't lose." She huffed and then stormed off leaving the others standing there. Her body was shaking with rage. How dare she say that? That, that old ghoul!

Ranma looked from where Tifa stormed off and then back to Cologne. "Lets set the date for a month from now. I have a feeling that you're going to train Shampoo."

Cologne nodded. "Yes one month from today she will fight. Shampoo for honor and Tifa for the right to be called an Amazon sister." She smiled. "You better train her well otherwise she may lose her life." She then turned and hopped over to Shampoo. After a few minutes they both disappeared.

Jasmine looked to Ranma. "Please teach Tifa more. I don't want to lose her." She pleaded with him.

Ranma smiled. "I promise you won't lose her." He then started to walk the way Tifa left.

"Well that means Tifa won the fight already." Akane said with a small grin. She started to walk after Ranma with Jasmine and Aurora.

"Why do you say that?" Aurora asked. She gave Akane a side glance. "You won't know the outcome till after the fight."

Jasmine nodded as Akane sighed. "When Ranma makes a promise he keeps it no matter what." She smiled as she thought a few minutes. "He once promised me that he would help me remember who he was and he did. He's done so much for me and my family. Even though his dad is a moocher he tries to help out where he can."

Jasmine looked at Aurora and smiled. "I think things will work out for you two." She said as she turned back to Akane. "I'm sure that Ranma will come around."

Akane nodded and blushed. "We have a lot of baggage to get rid of and its taking longer than expected."

The girls kept talking as they walked towards their home.

Tifa growled a little bit as she found herself surround by a group of thugs. She looked around at the group and sighed. She waited for a moment and then attacked the one that was closest to her. As she fought she let her rage go as her teacher had taught her. She knew that anger was not a good emotion to have when you fight. So she let it all out with every punch and kick.

She was breathing heavily when Ranma had caught up to her. Ranma studied the bodies lying around her. "Looks like I don't have to help you with your anger anymore." He chuckled a little bit. "Tell you what. I want to meet Shiver and talk with her a little bit and in return I'll help you defeat Shampoo."

Tifa nodded and smiled. "That sounds good. Shiver has wanted to get out for a little bit. She has been cooped up for over a month now and I think that this would be good for her."

Ranma nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." He stopped short as a spatula hit the ground in front of them. He then grabbed Tifa and jumped back as a bamboo umbrella smashed into the ground where they were just standing.

"Ryoga and Ukyo what do you two want?" Ranma raised his eyebrows.

"For all you've done to Akane you now you're leading on another woman. Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga yelled and charged at him with his umbrella.

Ranma pushed Tifa off to the side and then jumped up to dodge the strike.

"You hussy, who are you to try and steal my Ran-Chan?" Ukyo snarled. "No one shall take Ran-Chan away from me." She threw more spatulas at Tifa and then drew a giant one off her back and swung it at her.

Tifa jumped back and then ducked under the giant spatula. She countered with a punch that was blocked and she followed up with an upper cut catching the blade of the giant spatula. She jumped back and grabbed her wrist. "Ouch."

Ukyo smiled and pressed the attack on Tifa. She kept swinging and slashing at her keeping Tifa on the defense. She smiled when Tifa tripped and fell to the ground. Ukyo spun her spatula and then started to thrust it straight down towards Tifa's head. She snarled and looked up when it was stopped by some vines. She saw Aurora was standing there holding her arms out in front of her.

Ranma kept dodging the umbrella and the punches that Ryoga was being thrown at him. He smiled as he led Ryoga towards a water fountain. He was about to let Ryoga smash the fountain when he caught sight of Akane standing there. His eyes got wide and he ducked under a thrust from the umbrella and countered with his chest nut fist. He then finished with a palm strike to his chest. He jumped toward Ryoga and kicked him in the head sending him through a wall.

Ranma followed Ryoga through the wall and then hit him with another chestnut fist which left Ryoga out cold.

Tifa rolled out from under the spatula. She stood up holding her right wrist with her left hand. Tifa was surprised when Jasmine came to her side but she was really happy that she had.

Aurora smiled slightly as Jasmine went to Tifa's side. She then turned her attention to Ukyo. "No one hurts my friends." She growled. The vines that had Ukyo's spatula yanked it away from her and tossed it off to the side.

"So another hussy that's after my Ran-Chan." Ukyo said with an evil grin. She drew some spatulas out and then threw them at Aurora. "I will not lose him to anyone." She started to run at Aurora as she drew some more spatulas.

The same vines that had taken Ukyo's spatula formed a shield in front of her catching the other spatulas. Aurora started to back up slowly calling more vines up to try to snare Ukyo and trap her so she couldn't fight anymore. She was starting to sweat since it was taking everything she had to catch her. Her vision was starting to get blurry as the vines she was controlling taking her energy.

Ukyo smiled as she knew that she was wearing her down. She almost had the girl when she had to jump back as her own giant spatula hit the ground where she was standing. That one mistake cost her as the vines had finally caught her. They wrapped her from head to toe so she couldn't move at all.

Ranma walked over to Ukyo. "You know Ukyo, this girl that you and Shampoo and Ryoga attacked is a friend. We are not engaged. We are not dating. We are not seeing each other. We are friends and she is my student. I do not love her and I never will." He glanced at Tifa. "No offence Tifa."

Tifa smiled and he continued. "I am teaching both her and Akane since they asked me to." He frowned. "Now since she is my student and you attacked her you and I are no longer friends. We are no longer engaged. I don't want to see you again until you can make it up to her and then to me. I will decide when you have made it up." He looked to Aurora. "I'm going to have Aurora let you go now and I want you to leave. I want you to go away for two months on a training trip and not return until then. When you return I will talk to you about making this up then." He nodded at Aurora who let her go. He stood up and turned his back on Ukyo.

Ukyo had tears in her eyes. She was going to say something to Ranma but stopped herself. She turned and ran off in tears as Tifa and the other girls walked over to him.

Akane spoke up. "That's really harsh Ranma even for you." She shook her head. "Yet I feel relieved in the fact that there is one less fiancé for us to worry about." She gave Ranma a sly smile. "Thank you."

Ranma nodded and smiled as well. "You're welcome Akane. However that's not the only reason I did it. No one attacks my students and gets away with it."

Aurora started to wobble a little bit. She had used a lot of energy during her fight with Ukyo. She tried to walk towards Ranma but got really dizzy. She fell forward and Ranma caught her. He helped her stay standing.

Tifa's respect for her new master went up another notch. She wanted to be more like Ranma in that respect. She felt Jasmines hand on her shoulder and it made her smile a little bit. When Jasmine went to take her right hand she winced and pulled back.

Jasmine's eyes went wide. "You both need to see a doctor."

"And I know just the doctor." Akane said with a grin. "That is if my sister isn't there." She laughed a little bit.

"Who is it?" Tifa asked.

She smiled big as she led the way. "Dr. Tofu."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters just the oc...crdit goes to the owners. Please read and review.**

She smiled big as she led the way. "Dr. Tofu."

"Dr. Tofu?" Tifa asked as they walked toward the clinic.

Akane laughed and smiled. "He's the best there is. He's the family Doctor and he has taken care of us since I was a little girl." She watched Ranma carrying Aurora. "I remember when Ranma had carried me like that one time. It was the most romantic thing he did before he admitted how he felt about me." She frowned then. "Once he did that things went downhill with the other girl's."

Tifa held Jasmine's hand as she listened. She kept her right wrist held against her chest since it was hurting. "Why would it matter to the other girls? Did they want Ranma as well?"

Akane looked around and then back to Jasmine and Tifa. "Well thanks to Ranma's stupid Dad, both Shampoo and Ukyo were engaged to Ranma." She sighed and then continued. "The same goes for me except I was the first. The engagement between me and Ranma was decided before we were born so it's the one that stands." She smiled.

"That must really suck being in an arranged marriage." Jasmine said. "I couldn't do it."

Akane laughed a little bit. "Well it did at first but as time went on we fell in love with each other. It took time but with all the girls that were chasing him he and I rarely had any time together and now we're inseparable." She stopped and turned to them. "Well here we are." She pointed to a building. As they got closer they found a panda sweeping the entrance.

"Oh Mr. Saotome did you start working for Dr. Tofu again?" Akane asked.

"Yea pops what are you doing here?" Ranma said. He cracked his knuckles when the panda held up a sign that read. _Making money boy_

Akane placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You can hit him later. Right now we have to get Tifa and Aurora to Dr. Tofu. They need him now."

Ranma nodded and led the way into the clinic. "Hey Doc are you here?" He smiled as the Doctor came around a corner.

"Ranma it's good to see you again. I see you've brought friends. How can I help you?" The doctor said with a small smile. He was about six foot tall and wore blue pants and shirt. He had short brown hair and his blue eyes were hidden behind some glasses. He turned to Tifa and looked at her. "Is something wrong with your wrist?"

Tifa nodded but then pointed at Aurora in Ranma's arms. "Yes sir but I think you need to look at Aurora first. She is worse off than I am seeing as she is almost passed out." She stood there and waited till the doctor took Aurora out of Ranma's arms and then led them to the back.

Dr. Tofu motioned for Ranma to place Aurora on the table and then had him move away from it so that he could examine her. After a brief glance he smiled. She will recover she just needs rest. It seems like she used a lot of chi and it caused to get really tired." He turned to Tifa. "As for you I need to examine that wrist, please come here?" When Tifa was standing in front of him he took her wrist in his hands. "What's your name?" He asked as he felt and looked at her wrist.

"My name is Tifa Crossheart." Tifa smiled. "Master and sole survivor of the Crossheart school of martial arts." She stood up a little taller when she said that. "I am also a student to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Tofu smiled as she spoke and he tapped her wrist on the side and then the top. He held her hand when she went to jerk her hand away and he looked at her. "I'm almost done." He pressed on it in three more places and then started to rub it. "It's good to see that Ranma has finally taken on a couple of students. He has been bored lately and this is just the thing he needs."

Ranma smiled. "Thanks Doc. I just hope I can do a good job. This is my first time teaching anyone."

Akane placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You're doing a great job Ranma. I know I've gotten better since I started training with you."

Tifa smiled then winced in pain. "That hurts." She took her hand away from Dr. Tofu.

"Really where does it hurt?" Dr. Tofu asked as he looked up at her. He pointed at her wrist. "Let me see where it hurts."

Tifa moved her wrist around and found it wasn't hurting. "Wow it doesn't hurt anymore."

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Tofu asked. "You didn't get into a fight with someone did you?"

Tifa's eyes got wide. "How did you know?" She shook her head. "I did fight Ukyo. I hit her spatula at an odd angle."

Tofu laughed a little bit. "I didn't mean it but that's interesting to know." He smiled. "Just be more careful when you fight. Okay?"

Tifa nodded and smiled. "Of course." She looked over at Aurora. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

Dr. Tofu looked over Aurora again. "Nope the only thing she needs is rest. She can stay here for a night to recover. I'll get the room set up and you can use the phone to call her parents and let her know what's going on." He stood up and left the room.

Jasmine went over to the phone and called home. While she was doing this Tifa turned to Ranma. "So tell me more about this fight I'll be in at the end of the month. I need to know what I'm up against."

Ranma sat down and Akane sat next to him. "The only thing I can really tell you is that Shampoo will fight dirty. She only fights with honor when it's an ambush. Shampoo is a tricky fighter but if you fight the way you did earlier you'll win no problem. However?" He looked at her making sure she was paying attention. "You were sloppy in your foot work and your form was a little weak. I'm not trying to put you down; I'm trying to teach you. That is what the both of you are going to be working on the next month."

Both Tifa and Akane nodded. They looked at each other and then smiled. The started to bicker with each other about who is going to be better than the other. As they augured amongst each other Jasmine came and set down. "I see that you have them relied up again. I guess the two fights that happened tonight got them in the training mood again. "

Ranma laughed and smiled. "Yeah I guess so." He shook his head and watched his two students challenge each other. "I wish I had someone to train with when I had started. It would have made me better than what I am now." He then turned to the girls. "Girls, girls calm down and stop fighting. We start training when Aurora is better. I need to train her as well."

Tifa stopped and looked at Ranma. "Aurora?" She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Oh yeah, she needs to train her chi that way she doesn't wind up like this again right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah that's right. She needs to get her chi reveres up. If you use too much chi you could die." He looked at Aurora on the bed. "Hers were low but she fought with determination. So much in fact that she would win any fight no matter the opponent she is facing." He smiled and laughed. "She has talent and a lot of potential."

Jasmine smiled a laughed. "That's Aurora for you. She cares about other people and hates to fight unless there is no other choice." She sighed. "The same could be said for me. I only fight if I have to." She watched Tifa for a minute. "But I would do anything for Tifa." She blushed when she realized what she had said.

Ranma chuckled a little. "I can tell you like Tifa." He got a serious look in his eyes. "I just want to ask you that you not distract her from her training. I don't mind if you two are together. I just want her to be focused on her training that way she won't lose next month." He smiled a little bit after that to let her know that he wasn't mad at her. "This is something that I'm doing different from my dad." He went on and explained how he never had a friend as he grew up and trained.

Jasmine was shocked at Ranma's life. "Wow sounds just like Tifa's life except without the curse part." She looked over a Tifa and Akane as they were talking about different training methods and what kind of training Ranma would put them through.

Aurora stirred and set up slowly. She looked around and found her friends sitting around her. She was glad that they were there with her. She moaned and placed a hand on her head. She was exhausted and didn't remember much other than the fight. She looked up when she heard another person enter the room.

"Well the room is already. Oh it's good to see that you're awake." Tofu said. "My name is Tofu. I'm the Doctor here." He smiled and Aurora giggled a little bit. "I have a room set up so that you can stay and rest while I keep an eye on you. I can lead you there if you're ready to walk."

Aurora smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. I would just like some food. I'm really hungry right now."

Tifa and Jasmine stood up. "We'll go and get some food." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. "Yeah what would you like Aurora?" Tifa said.

Aurora thought for a moment. "Anything is fine. Thank you." She got out of bed slowly with Akane's help. "I'll be in the room." She waved as Tifa and Jasmine left.

**please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im so sorry for the long wait between my updates...got in a funk and then my laptop wont connect to the internet. Oh well Happy Hollidays and MARRY CHRISTMAS to all. And here is the new chapter.**

Aurora thought for a moment. "Anything is fine. Thank you." She got out of bed slowly with Akane's help. "I'll be in the room." She waved as Tifa and Jasmine left.

Tifa and Jasmine walked slowly looking for a nearby restaurant. Tifa paused and looked around when she heard some girls screaming. Jasmine and Tifa looked around and then followed the sound of the screams to an empty lot where a bunch of girls from her school were getting beat up by another girl. Tifa studied the girl.

She was wearing a green leotard and using a ribbon as a whip. The girl kept hitting the others with the ribbon and screaming at them. "IF I WERENT A LADY THEN I WOULD HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOME MANNERS!" She said each word as the whip cracked against the girls back.

Tifa growled and jumped in front of the girl's catching the ribbon and wrapping it around her wrist. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM!?" She yelled.

The girl stared at her. "You're the second person to catch my ribbon." She smiled evilly and tried to jerk the ribbon back only to barley keep her balance. "Let go of my ribbon so I can teach you a lesson." She snarled.

"No I don't think I will." Tifa said with a slight grin.

"LET GO NOW OE FACE THE WRATH OF THE BLACK ROSE KODACHI KUNO!" She screamed and yanked on the ribbon again. She didn't expect Tifa to let go of it so suddenly so the force of her jerking on the ribbon caused her to fall backwards on her ass.

Both Jasmine and Tifa started to laugh. Tifa was laughing so hard that she was bent over holding her sides at the sight of the girl falling over. Tifa barley had the sense to jump up and away as the ribbon hit the ground where she was just at. She frowned when a second strike hit Jasmine. She landed and then cracked her knuckles. "Now you've gone too far." She made to go after Kodachi but was stopped by a tornado of black rose petals. She glared as she heard an insane laugh. "Why that little…" The Black Rose had disappeared.

"Tifa?..." Jasmine called out softly. She had a huge welt on her head where the ribbon had hit. "Tifa is she gone?" She sighed and smiled when she saw Tifa nod. "I tried to doge but she was too quick for me."

Tifa didn't say anything as she picked Jasmine up. She started to walk toward the fast food joint to get the food for them. She was wondering what the hell was Kodachi's problem. Why the hell attack her school mates. She shook her head in confusion and then opened the door for Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled and walked into the place. She didn't really know what to get for Aurora but she knew that she wanted. They waited in line for a moment then ordered the food.

Jasmine ran out the door ahead of Aurora and ran in to something big and hard. She fell down on her ass and looked up to see Jeffery the leader of the Fat Bitches Who don't Pay Bills. She gasped in fright and tried to scoot back away from him. She let out a scream as a dart hit her in the neck and then she passed out.

Aurora smiled at Ranma and Akane as they argued. She laughed as Akane smacked Ranma on the arm for one of his jokes. They were having a good time when the door burst open and a tear stained Tifa came in. Her clothes were torn as she stumbled into the room. She slumped into a chair.

"They took Jasmine." She said just before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

**IM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER. WRITERS BLOCK IS A PAIN IN THE REAR END. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT. AS USUAL I DON'T OWN RANMA ½ OR FINAL FANTASY VII. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

"Wake up." Jeffery said as he slapped Jasmine across the face. He laughed as she swung in her chains from the force of the slap. She came back and he slammed his fist into her gut causing her to stop swinging. He laughed more.

Jasmine moaned in pain and coughed up blood. She let her body hang in the chains as she waited for the worst to happen. "What is it you want from me?" She tried to call out but found that she was gagged. She tried to look around but due to having a blindfold on she couldn't see anything. She heard laughter and turned her head toward the sound only to have it smacked back the other way. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she felt another smack on the other side of her face.

She shivered in fear as she felt what little clothes she had on get ripped off of her. She prayed that someone, anyone would come and save her as she felt a whip snap against her bare ass.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tifa yelled as she chased after her only clue to finding Jasmine. She had been looking for a week and finally found one of the FBWDPB members. Granted it was only a grunt to the group but he still knew where they were keeping her. She had been sitting in Ukyo's restaurant and had overheard him laughing at how even the grunts got a turn at the little slut they had in the lower levels of the base. When he described what the girl looked like Tifa saw red. Even Ranma couldn't stop her from charging over to the table and smashing it. The man was staring at two halves of the table for a moment before jumping up and following his partner out the door.

Aurora and Akane had taken off after one of the goons when they had split up. Ranma had followed Tifa but she didn't know where he had gone. She just focused on catching her prey. She put on a burst of speed when she saw him cut a corner and had to jump before she trampled the man she was chasing. She skidded to a stop and found Ranma standing over the unconscious man. She caught her breath as Ranma studied the man. "You have a nice run there?" He asked with a slight grin.

She just glared at him and then flipped him off. "You didn't kill him did you?" She nodded at the man on the ground. She kicked the man in the ribs and smiled when she got a grunt of pain.

Ranma shook his head. "No but I know someone who can make him talk." He rubbed the back of his head and scratched his pigtail. "But I don't know if you'll agree to taking him there."

Tifa thought for a moment and then looked Ranma in the eye. "Where to?"

"Aurora, He went this way!" Akane yelled as she tore down an alley to the left. Aurora was close on her heels as they followed one of the men that had set Tifa into a fit of rage. She barely had registered a thunder like sound when she was thrown to the ground with Aurora's weight on her. The wall above her exploded in a shower of gravel. By the time they had gotten up the man that they were chasing was gone. Akane cursed and then slammed her fist into the wall causing it to crack and fall into two pieces.

Aurora placed her hand on Akane's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's ok Akane. Maybe Tifa and Ranma got the other one." She said. "Where would they go if they did catch him?"

Akane took a deep breath and thought for a little bit. "If they went anywhere they would have gone to Shampoo's. She would know all sorts of ways to make the man talk." She smiled slightly. "Let's head that way now. They may be there already."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off lately. I just got the ring that my girl is in love with and I plan on asking her to marry me tonight. Wish me luck and I'll let you know what she says with the next chapter.**

Akane took a deep breath and thought for a little bit. "If they went anywhere they would have gone to Shampoo's. She would know all sorts of ways to make the man talk." She smiled slightly. "Let's head that way now. They may be there already."

Akane and Aurora heard a muffled scream when they entered the cat café. They looked around and spotted Ranma sitting in a chair with it leaned back against the wall. He was leafing through a new book that had just come out. "Hey Ranma where is Tifa and Shampoo?" Akane asked as the two got closer to him.

Ranma shrugged and pointed to the wall behind him. There was another muffled scream that sounded like it was coming from a T.V. "They are talking with our new guest in the basement." He gave a smile and then shivered at a really loud scream. "I'm glad that I'm not the one they are talking to."

Aurora shivered as she looked at the floor just imaging what they were doing to the man to make him scream like that. She took a quick glance at the book that Ranma was reading. "_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" **_"So that's the new one. Is it about his third year?"

Ranma smiled. "Yep it is." He held it up. "In fact they took an idea out of this book along with the special talents that Shampoo and Cologne have to make the guy talk. He should be singing like a little bird anytime now."

Akane shook her head. "I hate to ask but what could they possibly get out of a kids book that would make a grown man cry?"

"Well it's not exactly out of the book just the idea." He looked down at the book in his hands. "They are making him relive his worst fear. Don't ask me how they are doing it just know that it works." They all got quite when they heard a really loud scream. Akane and Aurora sat down and the three waited till the others came up.

"WHERE IS JASMINE!?" Tifa slammed the man's head back. "WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING HER?" She yelled again. When he spat at her she stepped back and let Shampoo soak him with water. "I'll ask you one more time where is Jasmine?" He smirked and shrugged.

"Like I would tell a dyke like you," He laughed and then looked at the other girls in the room. "Two dykes and an old hag, ha you bitch's couldn't get me to talk even if you were to suck my dick."

Shampoo laughed. "Oh we no suck dick." She said as she ripped the man's pants and underwear off. "No No we do much much worse." She tapped some jumper cables together and got a spark. "Shampoo thinks that should do it. What you think Tifa?"

Tifa smiled at her. Since she had beaten the Amazon girl they had become fast friends. "Oh I think that should be just enough juice there that will make him talk"

The man turned white as the amazon drew closer to him. He was about to speak when Shampoo touched the two clamps to his dick sending about 60 watts of electricity through his soaked body. He let out a scream that would put a banshee to shame. Shampoo held it to him for a couple of seconds then pulled them back.

"You talk now." Shampoo said with a small smile. She held the two clamps up threating to place them against him again.

Tifa winced at the scream and then smiled as she watched the man squirm in pain. She had known that Jasmine had been raped countless times and that this man was one who had done just that. She really wanted to just kill the man but knew that would make her no better than them. Her smile got even bigger when the man finally gasped out that he would talk.

The man looked up at them as Tifa grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Now where is Jasmine?" She pulled on his hair a little more.

He smiled big. "She's in a place that you or your friends will never get into."

**Again I'm Sorry for the wait. Thanks for sticking with me and Ill let you know what she says in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**JUST A QUICK UPDATE NOT A REAL CHAPTER HAVE A BLOCK...ANYWAYS TO ANSWER THE BIG QUESTION THAT I POSTED LAST NIGHT...**

**!SHE SAID YES!**


End file.
